hoodieallenfandomcom-20200214-history
You're Welcome
"You're Welcome" is a song released by Hoodie Allen from his third mixtape Leap Year. Lyrics Intro Yeah just turn on the drums and fuckin' like hit it Go! Psh yah you welcome Go! Ready, set Go! Hook No I can't be that guy To sit and say it's alright I'm getting it Uh, uh, I'm getting it Uh, I'm getting it Psh ya, you welcome No I can't be that guy To sit and waste my whole life I'm getting it Uh, uh, I'm getting it Uh, I'm getting it Psh ya, you welcome 1 Sometimes I wish I could just take a break and skate around Even if I suck at skating, sunny day's I'm staying out An 80's baby But can't look to Ronald Reagan Now my liberal education's taking all the love to break it down Ok this is real as shit Tell me if you ready for Insert famous person, work 'em in a metaphor I'm almost famous like Kate Hudson I met a whore My friends don't really call me Well fuck those losers I'm better off Unless they're trying to get some tickets to my concert And I just tell 'em they missin' out if they not here Lebron's here Plus my mom's here I love my Japanese fans, this a bomb year! Uh, no Nagasaki And when I get up on the beat I kill it like a Spoken I'm not gonna say it. Don't make me say it Well Hook No I can't be that guy To sit and say it's alright I'm getting it Uh, uh, I'm getting it Uh, I'm getting it Psh ya, you welcome No I can't be that guy To sit and waste my whole life I'm getting it Uh, uh, I'm getting it Uh, I'm getting it Psh ya you welcome 2 Duh, next, unapologetic I live my life the way I want so I do not regret it I'll be in the game eventually Cuz I'm so J.J. Reddick I ain't white, I got money, people wanna see me debted Y'all are chicken, y'all are breaded Yo let's keep it cooked up in the cage I follow all my hater's doin' on they' twitter page And send them messages and end it with a smiley face Mikey? asked me why I engage? Well that's because I ain't made it Yet! Well yet is open to the future I'm so odd, I'm so used to Getting all this stuff?love? Give it to my producer Dancing on your face like I invented the two-step Well, then you can really call me Einstein Because we dropping out the beat when I rhyme I know a couple people here tryna hurt me Cuz all these French broads screaming Mercy, mercy, mercy! Hook No I can't be that guy To sit and say it's alright I'm getting it Uh, uh, I'm getting it Uh, I'm getting it Psh ya, you welcome No I can't be that guy To sit and waste my whole life I'm getting it Uh, uh, I'm getting it Uh, I'm getting it Psh ya you welcome Outro No I can't be that guy Mercy, mercy No I can't be that guy Psh ya you welcome No I can't be that guy I said it no no no I don't wanna be anything other than what I've been tryna be lately Psh ya you welcome Category:Songs Category:Leap Year songs